


Adjustable Sitations

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular doings that couples share can be a little complicated for Vosim and Dee Klatt to perform, but hopefully they can get around and settling with alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustable Sitations

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to jump on the bandwagon and do something VosiDee related fan-fiction-wise.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    "Vosim, where is your mouth?"  
    "My mouth?"

    "You know," Dee explained, "the body part you use to speak and put various of things in."

    Vosim huffed, though muffled. "I know what you mean, but why are you asking, Dee?"

    "W--well, I..."  
    "...Dee?"

    Dee's eyes averted from his stare while the former runaway sat back against the living room couch. "I want to do something."

    Vosim emit a beep of confusion. "Really? What?"

    Ah, this was going to be a bit awkward to say. Dee wrangled both of their bare hands together, with eyes still avoiding Vosim's gaze and ears ringing quietly all of a sudden. Dee couldn't help it, for this was something that they wished to do. "I want to kiss you, Vosim."

    Another confused sound came from Vosim. "Oh?"

    "But," Dee spoke up, finally turning to look at the other Chipspeech member, "I--I don't know how since you...um, necessarily have a human mouth." It was probably because the choice of words, but Dee felt as though Vosim might become offended by said words, so Dee mumbled, "S--sorry. I'm not saying that you don't have a mouth _at all_ , but..."

    Vosim tilted his head to one side. He's never seen Dee act so hesitant or ashamed before. It was true, sure, that his 'mouth' wasn't of the human kind; however, he was able to speak, so it was somewhat possible that he had a 'mouth' somewhere.

    Oh, maybe he should assure Dee that it was okay.

    "I get what you mean, no worries!" Vosim chimed. "If you want, we can kiss, Dee."

    Dee's eyes turned to Vosim again. "But how?"

    He shrugged with a sound coming from him. "Try kissing where my mouth would be...?"

     "...uh, are you sure?"  
     "Yeah! You look like you really want to try, so..."

     Dee gulped without a sound. Was this a good idea? What if something goes wrong once their "lips" were on each other like a switch was pressed in the process?

     Vosim's hands suddenly took hold of Dee's hands, then he lead them to his face, allowing Dee to cup his face if at all possible. After licking the dried lips, Dee observed Vosim's face for a moment. It was hard to obviously read what was going through Vosim's mind; however, his hands brushing Dee's own in a comforting manner soon gave Dee the assurance that everything was fine; after all, Vosim would've said something, otherwise.

     Vosim released Dee's hands, letting their hands to remain on his face, and then he carefully moved his the other Chipspeech member's face, finally getting to feel the soft skin underneath his touch. Unbeknownst to Vosim at the time, Dee felt comfort wash over their being. Perhaps they've experienced something like this long ago and simply couldn't remember. Whatever the reason, Dee gave in and quickly leaned forward, pressing their lips against the tiny spot on Vosim's face -- possible where his mouth would've been.

     Well, lips obviously weren't there, but that area wasn't cold or metallic like Dee believed it would be. Vosim's "lips" were smooth and simply flat.

     "Do you want to kiss me again?" was the first thing Vosim asked once Dee pulled away.

     As Vosim's fingers crept to their hair and ran through the neatly done hair, Dee feebly nodded. "Can I? It's not awkward, is it?"

     "Nah, I can tell you liked doing it, Dee."  
     "...uh, really?"

     Vosim simply nodded.

     Immediately, Dee closed the space between the two of them and began to place soft, affectionate kisses on Vosim. The more they did it, the more Dee realised how much they enjoyed kissing him, even if there was little to no chance of Vosim feeling that same physical reaction as well...but, Dee had an idea on how Vosim could understand what was going through their mind.

     With each kiss placed on Vosim, Dee whispered to him a variety of things. "Vosim, I--I've been wanting to kiss you for so long. You've been so wonderful, so nice. Please, let me love you, Vosim. Please?"

     Although he couldn't necessarily kiss back in response, Vosim could do other things during their slight intimate session. His hands started to craddle their head with care and scooted himself closer to Dee until his petite body was almost sitting on the other Chipspeech member's lap. Dee's cheeks and lips shared the same shade of crimson as they continued kissing that one spot which served as Vosim's "mouth" and the sight seemed kind of cute to Vosim -- that is, until Dee's hands traveled to his waist around the same exact time their lips trailed to Vosim's collar and kissed at his "neck", stirring a tiny sound from Vosim.

     Thinking that spot made him uncomfortable, Dee pulled their lips from there, mumbling to him, "S--sorry, Vosim. Was that too much?"

     Vosim shook his head. "No, it was just sudden."

     "Oh..."  
     "Wanna continue?"  
     "Did you?"

     He thought for a few seconds, but then he leaned towards Dee and nuzzled his face into their right shoulder. "Yeah. You've wanted to kiss me for a while now, right...?"

     Dee nodded in response. "Yeah, that's...true."

     Vosim shifted in Dee's hold until he was able to lean close for Dee to kiss him once again which Dee soon did. Soon, Dee felt themselves becoming intoxicated by the contacts, especially when Vosim's arms wrapped around their body. Oh God, they didn't want to stop this, they wanted to kiss Vosim more; after all, Vosim was one of the greatest things to ever happen to Dee. Not being able to feel Vosim kiss back would be a tad difficult, but the younger Chipspeech had other means of showing affection in return.

 

* * *

 

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, and apparently Dee's been making quite a lot of Twitter posts/Tweets about wanting to kiss Vosim and doing other things. Dang, Dee...calm down.


End file.
